ghaninmandatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kira's Redshirts
Estevan Motolinia - Hispanic Male Strength 12 Dexterity 8''' '''(14) Constitution 12 Intelligence 5 (7) Wisdom 14 Charisma 10 Background: Noble, by blood or by social capital. Free Skill:' Lead' Growth/Learning 1:' Talk' Growth/Learning 2:' Connect' Growth/Learning 3:' +2 Mental (Intelligence)' Starting Equipment: Medium Advanced Melee Weapon (1d8+1 dmg), Backpack (TL0), Woven Body Armor (AC 15), Compad, Lazarus patch, Thermal knife (1d6 damage), 50 credits Drive: Something To Prove All your life you’ve been written off, disregarded, and underestimated. Some people would have resigned themselves to this treatment or would have believed what others said of them. Not you. You worked harder than anyone to prove your worth. In response to this, you were mocked, cheated, and punished. Finally breaking free of your humble circumstances, you made your way—struggling for each inch of advantage—to apply for duty aboard an MEF vessel. Even though you’ve won the trust of your comrades, you can’t help but throw yourself headlong into any task. Those jeering voices still ring in your head, telling you you’re inferior. You cannot and will not let them win. Nobuko Sato - Japanese Female Strength 10 Dexterity 14 Constitution 9''' Intelligence '''7 (9) Wisdom 11 Charisma 7 (14) Background: Politician, aspiring to leadership and control. Free Skill:' Talk' Growth/Learning 1:' Talk' Growth/Learning 2:' Connect' Growth/Learning 3:' +2 Mental (Intelligence)' Starting Equipment: Laser Pistol (1d6 damage), 4 type A cells, Secure Clothing (AC 13), Backpack (TL4), Compad, 2 Lazarus patches, Trade Goods, 400 credits Drive: Professionalism You do a job and do it well, and that’s all the philosophy you need in your life. You take the MEF seriously and expect others to act accordingly. Nothing burns you more than other crews who do sloppy work, fail to execute according to contract parameters, or—worst of all—engage in corrupt activity. The best compliment you can give to another MEF Ranger is to say that he or she is “good.” That means that he gets the job done with a maximum of efficiency and a minimum of whining, hesitation or drama. You respect others who perform their jobs, whatever they may be, in the same manner. Those who fail to live up to the expectations of their duty, whether through selfishness, inexperience, or laziness, get nothing from you but your curt disapproval. Andrei Korovin - Russian Male Strength 13 Dexterity 7 (14) Constitution 14 Intelligence 11 Wisdom 9''' Charisma '''12 (14) Background: Pilot, or rider, or sailor, or vehicle-driver. Free Skill:' Pilot' Growth/Learning 1:' +2 Mental (Charisma)' Growth/Learning 2:' Shoot' Growth/Learning 3:' Trade' Starting Equipment: Laser Pistol (1d6 damage), 4 type A cells, Armored Undersuit (AC 13), Backpack (TL0), Monoblade knife (1d6 damage), Dataslab, Postech toolkit, Metatool, 6 units of spare parts, 200 credits Drive: Comradeship You might have been motivated by abstract or material concerns when you first signed on as a MEF Ranger, but that all fell by the wayside. The real reason to be part of a crew, you came to realize, is for the intense bond between men and women who depend completely on each other for their lives and livelihoods. The crew might have started out as a motley band of outcasts, and in some ways they still are. But deep down, they’re like a family to you. The ties you’ve forged under fire are in many ways stronger than blood. (You might, in fact, be estranged from your kin. Or perhaps you lost them all in the war.) No value is more important than personal loyalty. No people matter more than the crew of your ship. And for them to survive and prosper, the job has to get done. It may be dangerous, but you know you can do it, if you all just pull together. Khayrah Musa - Arabic Female Strength 9 (14) Dexterity 11 Constitution 9''' Intelligence '''10 Wisdom 11 Charisma 13 (14) Background: Dilettante, with money if not purpose. Free Skill:' Connect' Growth/Learning 1:' +1 Any Stat (Charisma)' Growth/Learning 2:' Talk' Growth/Learning 3:' Know' Starting Equipment: Medium Advanced Melee Weapon (1d8+1 dmg), Backpack (TL0), Woven Body Armor (AC 15), Compad, Lazarus patch, Thermal knife (1d6 damage), 50 credits Drive: Nowhere Else to Go Until you signed on with your MEF crew, you were a directionless vagabond. Despite the list of useful talents you picked up during the Silence, you were unable to make a go of it in civilian life. Without family, friends or opportunity, you bounced from one low-end, no-future job to the next. This dispiriting period may have been marked by addiction, depression, or some other self-destructive behavior. Your path crossed with your fellow crew members by random accident. Finally your real life seemed to begin, with all of those wasted years seeming merely a prelude to it. You attack each problem ferociously, as if afraid that a single failure will send you spinning back into those days of soul-crushing despair.